


Circle Party

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Loving hyungs, M/M, OT6, Throatpie, bap nsfw, but a hot mess, cum, cum facials, group blowjob, i have such a strong oral fixation, its a mess, junhong blows his hyungs, junhong centered orgy, junhong hungers for dick, multiple blowjobs, multiple throatpies, oh hot damn, ot6 blowjob, swallowing cum, understanding hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong has an itch-and hunger-that only all of his hyungs can fix.





	Circle Party

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

Fingers rapidly tapped against the dining room table. He worried the edge of his lower lip between teeth, brows scrunched in thought. Occasionally, a thought would pop into his head and he’d not be able to shake it. This time, it was something he was positive he couldn’t get.

When he’d come of age to puberty years ago, he’d easily realized girls weren’t his thing. From there, it had been easy to pick his partners and the rest of BAP hadn’t cared. They’d been perfectly okay with his desires, but this, what he wanted, was pushing it.

Late in the night a little over a month ago, he’d walked in on Youngjae with his dick in his hand. His hyung had not been aware that Junhong had seen him, but it had started a fire. The same night, Junhong dreamed of being the one to do it to his hyung. The dream easily turned to a blow job and he’d woken up about four in the morning with the deep desire to taste Youngjae.

Junhong had assumed it would end there-easily forgotten or pushed away-but it didn’t. Spending time with his hyungs had never been an issue but now he couldn’t help but glance at their bodies. He could mentally map out Himchan’s thighs and Jongup’s backside. Yongguk’s arms had him mesmerized while Daehyun’s dancing whipped him in the dick. Youngjae attraction was the way he looked with thick meat in his hand.

With desperation, he’d tried to change the thoughts or make them go away. What he hadn’t counted on, or remembered, was that ignoring urges made them worse. In his sleep, he’d occasionally dream about one of his hyungs balls deep into his mouth and he’d wake up aching. Worse, he would have those thoughts during work. It was hard dancing with a boner, but it was harder trying to hide it.

Earlier this day, they’d eaten lunch together and Junhong had just so happened to notice Himchan’s bulge when he’d leaned to grab more fruit. It had put Junhong in the mood for a full belly, but not from food. Now, he really couldn’t get it out of his mind.

With sudden determination, the maknae shoved up from his seat. He nearly pushed the chair over but corrected it, moving out of the dining room. His long legs carried him fast to Youngjae’s room where he thrust his hand out and opened the door.

“Hyung I want you down my throa–” Junhong stopped dead. His courage spilled from him like a popped balloon, seeing Yongguk, Daehyun, and Himchan sitting around the room. Junhong couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so red. “Uh…”

“That’s an odd way to command a blow job.” Yongguk said after a few stressful heartbeats. Daehyun snorted and Himchan, looking mildly appalled, glanced between everyone.

“I suppose…” Junhong stammered out, swallowing hard.

“If you’re looking for Youngjae, he went to go get Jongup.” Daehyun offered, smiling. “Maybe you’d like some time alone with him before we get the game started…?”

“Oh… We don’t need privacy.” Junhong tried, figuring he had already shoved his foot into his mouth. Might as well shove it in farther.

“You like being watched?” Himchan asked softly, getting looks from everyone. “I never would have pegged you for that.”

“No, not… Well. Kind of.” He picked at the hem of his shirt a little. “What I mean is, I wasn’t exactly looking for Youngjae.”

“You came to his room.” Yongguk stated flatly, leaning back in his seat and scratching an ankle. “Are you confused? Should we be concerned?”

“No, not that. I just… I came to his room first. But–”

“Oh!” Daehyun interrupted, everyone turning to look at him as his lips rounded for the word. “You don’t mind who, because you… Want all?” His surety in himself dwindled towards the end but Junhong bashfully nodded.

“I wouldn’t mind… Being watched as well.” He offered right along with it.

A collection of “oh’s” and murmurs of understanding came about. Junhong was deeply self conscious, aware that no one had really agreed to his desires. His throat, the one that craved, wanted to swallow but it was too dry.

Junhong watched the three males eye him and he let out a low breath. Down the hall on the very end, Jongup’s door opened and it drew the maknae’s attention. He didn’t know how the last two would take it-hell, he didn’t know how the first three were taking it-but his nerves were itching at him now.

“Hey! Youngjae!” Daehyun, before anyone could react, shot up and out of the doorway. To Junhong’s embarrassment, he nearly fell backwards as Daehyun spilled the beans. “Guess what Junhong just asked!”

“Dae…” Himchan and Yongguk started but the damage had been done. Youngjae and Jongup were headed over, both looking curious. Junhong raised a hand and rubbed behind one of his warming ears.

“Mmm? Junhong? What?” Youngjae inquired, eying the tall maknae.

“He came into the room looking for–”

“Junhong expressed a desire to be watched giving us all head.” Himchan stated, Junhong deeply thankful for the man. Daehyun was lacking in tact all across the board and he probably would have made a giant mess of this. Not unlike Junhong had done to himself.

Youngjae and Jongup stared at Junhong, the cogs working in their brain to try and grasp what had just been said. Junhong could only imagine what would happen if one of them turned away in disgust.

Looks were exchanged while Yongguk and Himchan got up and came to join everyone in the hall. A hand came up and wound an arm around Junhong. He watched Youngjae hug him from the side, an amazing thing he had, for a moment, thought he would lose. He didn’t know what he would have done if they’d pushed him out of the family for this.

“Odd that you want to be watched, but I guess it’s not so bad.” Youngjae grinned and wiggled his brows up and down. “You came to my room, so that means me, right?” Junhong opened his mouth to explain he wasn’t picky-and would actually prefer them all-but Daehyun shoved Youngjae playfully.

“No! He wants everyone.”

“Ohhh!” Youngjae tugged Junhong closer, their sides flushed. “That works. I’m up for it. I mean, you’ve done so much for us, and you work so hard.” Youngjae’s smile to his maknae was endearing and meaningful. Junhong couldn’t help but smile back. He glanced to Jongup who wasn’t saying yes, but the small smile was just the same.

A hand pushed into his hair and he looked over to see Yongguk and this was when he realized he was surrounded by his hyungs. He couldn’t be certain, but he was positive all of them had found a way to put a hand on him.

“Hyungs…?” He wasn’t sure how to go from here but they took care of that. Someone touched a finger to the corner of his lip and he opened his mouth to it. The hand led directly to Youngjae. They made eye contact as the finger touched the pad of his tongue. Without hesitation, he wrapped his lips around the digit and sucked it in slowly until his cheeks were hollow and the last knuckle pushed to his mouth.

“Why don’t we go to the living room?” Jongup chimed up, gaining a few nods. He reached over to Junhong and rubbed his knuckles along the side of a neck. The maknae arched into the touch, nodding.

Not believing this was actually happening, he followed and allowed himself to be tugged all the way to the living room. Daehyun and Yongguk enthusiastically closed the windows and curtains. Himchan found a nice pillow and handed it to Junhong, smiling encouragingly.

“For your… Knees.” Taking it, he nodded.

“Thanks…” It was surreal but he would accept it. The five of his hyungs found a spot to settle and Junhong, hugging the pillow, eyed them. He licked his lips, remembering Youngjae’s finger and how it tasted.

“We won’t think anything of who you pick.” Daehyun said a bit loud.

“You did go into my room.” Youngjae encouraged, patting his lap.

“Pff, you have a point.” Junhong agreed, coming over. He watched from the corner of his eye as everyone shifted a bit closer. Youngjae undid his pants and pushed them down. With the group baths, no one was really shy about being naked in front of each other. This would be different, of course, but they all knew what they were here for.

Junhong settled himself on his knees between Youngjae’s. He adopted as close as he wanted, arms up on thighs. The pillow definitely helped keep his knees comfy. Settled, he allowed himself to look at the girth he’d caught the male fucking into his own hand ages ago. The cock was not fully erect but still impressive.

Trying not to look all over the room at the others that had to be watching, he shifted and went forward. Fingers replaced Youngjae’s and he opened his mouth. The slippery wet of his tongue touched the head and Youngjae groaned. The length of him twitched, bobbing against Junhong’s lower lip before the maknae wrapped his lips around it. With a groan, Youngjae slid a hand into those light hair strands and encouraged with small massages.

Junhong wasn’t new to sucking off guys but this experience was new. He had one of his hyungs in his mouth, the other literally watching it happen. Better than his imagined scenarios all bundled and gift wrapped. He was somewhat nervous, mouth a little dry, but the more he focused on the way Youngjae groaned, the more he got into it. The hand at the back of his head was joined by someone else. People sat to either side of Youngjae, Junhong could feel the couch dip.

He groaned, Youngjae twitching his hips upward. Someone reached over-Junhong could tell it was Daehyun-and pulled Junhong’s hand over. The hand curiously reached outward and found purchase on a thing. The maknae didn’t have to wonder what the purpose was, his hand slid forwards and bumped past the hem of jeans to feel smooth flesh. He followed the curves and came to what he assumed was Daehyun’s pubic hair. Sinking into them, he wrapped fingers around the base and started to stroke. This time, when connected with a cock, it was hard.

Youngjae was solid now, the smooth silk of that girth able to glide in and out of Junhong’s damp mouth. Daehyun was rock-hard in his hand, stroking from tip to base. While he applied suction, Youngjae moaning with a tremble through his thighs, someone else grabbed Junhong’s other hand. This time, the fingers were led directly to someone’s hard cock and he didn’t have to guess. The hand gave it away, but the thick, pulsing girth in his hand couldn’t be anyone else but Himchan.

The fact he was servicing three of his hyungs at once had Junhong enthusiastic in his movements. His head started to bob, hands stroking to find what encouraged who the most. He had never had so much power as being able to drive one of them to Buck into him.

“Oh, shit,” Youngjae cursed, the twitching up his cock signaling that he was feeling some kind of way. Instead of pulling off, Junhong started to sink the girth further down his throat. With a groan, eyes squeezed shut, he stopped jerking off the two hyungs and focused completely on Youngjae.

With a groan, the hands flexed in his hair, encouraging him down, down further onto that cock. About two thirds in, Junhong choked a bit and the hands let up.

“Are you close?” Yongguk asked out of nowhere, Junhong fully aware of Youngjae inches from that edge.

“Nnnn, uh-huh…”

“Is he gonna swallow? Junhong, are you swallo-”

Junhong couldn’t answer, mostly because cause his mouth was full, but also because in that moment Youngjae tipped over the edge. The fingers were tense, almost painfully holding his head in place, as the first pulse shot through him. Junhong could feel the flex of the cock and then the hot cum hitting the back of his throat. It slipped down and he swallowed, unfazed.

Youngjae was adorable as he came down, breathing somewhat erratic. His lips were twitching in a smile, fingers relaxed and gently playing with light hair strands. Junhong swallowed every drop and pulled off, making sure the whole cock was clean before flicking the slit with his tongue. It made the male twitch, groaning one last time, before sinking fully into the couch.

“Ahhh, that was amazing…” Youngjae cooed, pride filling up Junhong. He wiped the slippery tiers of his mouth before glancing about. They all had moved to within arms length, watching with tended or open pants. With a swallow, Junhong moved him and his pillow over one to Himchan.

Himchan appeared startled by this, blinking rapidly and glancing about before staring at the maknae. Junhong figured he’d been giving a hand job previously, it wouldn’t be so hard to replace it with his mouth.

“Before my jaw gets too sore, I want the thickest.” The maknae explains, watching Himchan flush a little.

“You’ve thought about this.” Himchan murmured curiously.

“Only for a few months.” He curled his hand around that cock once more and started to stroke. He didn’t waste much time at all before licking up the thick underside and then popping the tip into his mouth. They tasted different, but only just so.

The maknae listened to the groans from Himchan, someone chuckling but he didn’t know why. When he tried to pull up, a hand pushed his head back down gently.

“Not at you,” Yongguk’s assured words made him feel far more comfortable. He situated himself again, mouth still on that cock, and then started to bob. Enthusiasm was one thing he didn’t lack in the slightest. The glide of his tongue tasted the underside and he teased just under the head. It made Himchan nearly Buck straight back into his throat.

Making a gagging sound, he tried not to pull away. He stayed where he was, eyes bristling with tears, as he tried to force himself to take more. He wanted to be able to bury his nose in the curly hairs of Himchan’s crotch.

“He’s trying,” Daehyun commented breathlessly. He sounded amazed for whatever reason.

With the steady attempt at giving deep head, Junhong reached over with a hand and motioned. He could hear and somewhat feel as people shifted around and then Daehyun had his hand. He led it back to his cock, assuring everyone that he would be next.

“He squeezes tighter every time he goes farther.” Daehyun grunted, Junhong tasting the tip of Himchan’s cock at the back of his throat. A few people around him grunted in response, one being the deep tones of Yongguk.

Trying to ignore them, he pumped his hand on Daehyun but wasn’t going too fast. It would be a shame if the man didn’t last long in his mouth. He turned his head as he started going down, moving it upright when going back up. It allowed his saliva to string from his mouth and make the velvety cock glisten.

“Jesus…” Himchan moaned, thumbs sliding over Junhong’s cheeks. They felt the hollow spaces when the maknae sucked and followed gently with the bobbing he was doing. “I want it on your face.”

Junhong was okay with that. He could easily scoop some of the creamy mess into his mouth before he moved to Daehyun. Pulling off to the tip, suckling it, he made eye contact with the male and blinked once for yes. Then he dropped back down and continued working on trying to get it as deep as it would go. The thick of it made his jaw ache a little but he ignored it.

It would be over far too fast according to Junhong. The pulsing twitches of the length in his mouth would soon give me at to an orgasm. He worked Himchan the best he could, changing from training himself to simply giving pleasure. It made his hyung pop off far faster than they thought.

Legs and arms stiffening, Himchan pushed the one hand in hair straight down so Junhong was nearly forced to go further than he could before, but then he was pulled off. Eyes closed, he kept his mouth open as he could hear, and feel, Himchan using his other hand to pump himself.

Junhong had given up stroking Daehyun, but he’d kept the flesh in his hand. It was nice and warm, twitching occasionally as he watched the blow job. With a few heavy groans, Himchan rather heavily unloaded. Thick, white ropes of cum splattered across Junhong’s face. He felt some tickle into his nose, others slip into his eyelashes. As some landed into his wide mouth, he tasted the meat-free cum and nearly hummed at how different it was. Weird. The tip pressed to his lower lip and he latched, allowing the last few pulses leak cum directly onto his tongue. He swallowed and then the cock was gone.

“Want to clean up…?” Daehyun inquired gently, having seen the whole thing and was more than ready to have his turn.

“Wait, lemme see!” Youngjae called out. Junhong, on his knees,could suddenly sense so many eyes on him. He could feel his ears turning red but he still reached up and hooked some of the thick liquid with a finger. Pushing it to his lips, he lewdly sucked it into his mouth and swallowed.

“Fuck…” Yongguk’s deep voice rumbled through Junhong’s chest and he shifted in order to hide the shiver he got.

“I’d like to get it out of my eyes.” Junhong suggested, not caring if he was covered in cum so long as he could sew if necessary.

There were a few moments filled with movement before someone handed over a towel. Junhong bowed his head to clean off his eyes but made sure to the leave as much as he could. Looking up, he leveled with Daehyun and smiled. The male groaned, seeing Junhong still covered.

“Can I lie down and do you?” The maknae asked, wanting to get off his knees.

“You can lie on your back, and I can get on my knees…” Daehyun suggested lewdly, rising up and pulling his pants all the way off.

Junhong liked this idea so he waited until Himchan got up and picked another spot before he moved to his back on the couch. Jongup silently came over and massaged his knees gently, which was odd but appreciated. Junhong smiled at him before his attention was directed to the hyung moving to tower over him.

This would be a new position and Junhong wasn’t exactly sure he was perfectly okay with giving this much power to anyone. To be fair, no one in this room would hurt him, so he forced his tense shoulders to relax.

Daehyun moved so he was almost exactly in position for 69. Him and Jongup greeted each other with a well-meant chuckle before Daehyun looked down and winked at Junhong. The maknae reached up, feeling over ribs and then hips. He carefully took ahold of the man’s needy cock and stroked it a few times. He was unable to see anything past the crotch in his face, but he didn’t mind.

Shifting a little and pressing back, he worked the girth down until it slipped into his mouth. Slick with saliva and remnants of cum, his mouth accepted the third cock readily. His hands moved to the plump backside and encouraged a few thrusts.

Daehyun and Junhong worked slowly, awkwardly together until they got a nice rhythm for Daehyun to use. He was pushing deep into that mouth and Junhong could still function. Curiously, he felt the swaying sack tickle the tip of his nose every time his hyung rolled hips forwards. He reaches back with one hand and massaged them, gaining a large moan from his hyung.

“Fucking Christ…” Daehyun swore, gaining a severely unapproved noise from Himchan. “Don’t stop.” Clearly, the noise was being ignored.

Junhong didn’t stop, had no intention to, and even pushed his head up. The tip of Daehyun’s cock hit the back of his throat and onwards. He gagged but it felt so good. The idea of deep throating was so intoxicating and he couldn’t help it. Daehyun groaned heavily, the thrust of his hips picking up speed by the encouragement he received.

“Not so rough.” Himchan started, but was joined by a few other voices in a protest.

“He’s doing it.” Daehyun whined, no doubt motioning to where Junhong had made divots with his fingers in his hyungs ass cheek. “Ahh, God.” One foot planted on the carpet, he was having a somewhat hard time keeping his balance. He shifted to bring his foot back after it slipped too far away and Junhong took the momentary pause and moaned to vibrate the entire cock that was wrapped three fourths of the way down.

Daehyun stuttered through a rapid series of thrusts before the beads of precum became noticeable. He started to twitch between lips and Junhong massaged that sack a little more attentively.

“Ugh, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna—Unn!” Daehyun pulled out after the first hard, solid rope shot down Junhong’s throat. The second sprayed over his tongue and teeth, the third on his lip and chin. The ones following stained his shirt and dribbled over his neck. It slid of and sunknintk the small hair at the nape of his neck but Junhong didn’t complain. He stuck out his tongue to rub the underside and encourage more cum to shoot out and tickle across his flesh.

He raised a hand and sloppily dragged cum from his throat upwards, licking it off his fingers. It tasted odd, somewhat sweet, which surprised the maknae. Daehyun shifted and got off with a few grunts before going and flopping to sit down. Easily, Junhong opened his eyes and looked over.

He flushed at the stunned looks he was getting from his hyungs, hand fidgeting against his mouth as he continued to clean.

“If I’d known how much you loved blow jobs, this would have happened sooner.” Youngjae said, getting a few nods. Himchan shifted, watching the makane. He came over and handed over the towel and Junhong sat up, cleaning the cum from his hair and most of his neck. A few fingers were used to give more taste, Daehyun watching with a pleased expression.

Junhong sat on the edge of the seat and felt his jaw, pleased it wasn’t sore. Doing Himchan so early had been a good idea. He glanced between the two left and tried to determine if either seemed more eager but he couldn’t. So he motioned them both and they both came over.

“You can’t fit us both in your mouth.” Yongguk chastised him but Junhong snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I know, hyung. But I can alternate and maybe get you both at the same time.”

The two seemed okay with this idea so Junhong stayed sitting. He watched as pants were undone-Yongguk’s zipper had been down-and then eagerly grabbed cocks with a gentle grip.

Jongup was first gain attention. Something in Junhong realized that he could get the quiet male to moan, probably. Which seemed a fabulous idea. The tip of his cock was pressed to closed lips and Jongup’s own parted. He watched, Junhong making eye contact, as he pushed forward and slowly spread his lips open around the girth. The sensation, with slick lips, was sometimes heavily pleasurable.

The slip and slide of his tongue appeared and he paid the male a great amount of attention. His eyes were forced closed when he started to bob but not before he grabbed hold of Yongguk. He stroked at a slightly lesser pace, but it had a purpose.

Throughout this, Junhong had suffered the painful hard on he’d been suffering. It was easy to deny touching himself, but it was getting harder. He was straining his pants heavily, testing the seam. Knowing the cocks in front of him were the last two, the others having had their turn, only spurred the makane.

He waited until Jongup was breathing nice and heavy before popping off and then turning to Yongguk. He waited, half a breath away, as he stroked both lengths with his hands. Not daring to look up into those intense, dark eyes, Junhong just went for it. He sank his mouth on the tip before skidding off and licking down the side. He treated the flesh somewhat lick a lollipop, tasting all sides, for at least a solid minute.

Yongguk was faster to groan, his hand coming up to pet Junhong’s cheek and rustle his hair a bit. The pumping of hands changed occasionally, arms working at different speeds. Jongup actually wrapped a hand around that arm, riding it and not giving even the slightest hint of slowing or speeding up.

With no way to time how long he was taking, or to make sure the time was fair, Junhong simply guessed. He made sure Yongguk was practically thrusting into his throat before he pulled off. He slipped right onto Jongup, gaining the surprised gasp he’d been aiming for. The hips twitched against him and he moaned, vibrating that cock without slowing down in the slightest.

“Ohh…” Jongup moaned the word, pride filling up the maknae. He picked up the pace, unable to help himself. Stroking Yongguk, he tried to slow himself but he was so turned on. He could feel lines of saliva start to drip from him, dangling from his chin. It was gross and lewd and made him want to cum so bad.

Moaning again, he popped off and went to Yongguk, desperate to please them both. Somehow, he managed to get them both close to his face while testing along the leaders cock. He moaned on it, tongue pressed to the bottom and teasing the sensitive glands. He needed them not close at the same time, though, so he slowed down and came off.

Looking up at them both, he stuck out his tongue and licked their slits, bodies so close together. He kissed and sucked both their heads while keeping eye contact and stroking. He wanted to ask how close they were but didn’t want to ruin this.

Going to attend to Jongup, he felt a tell-tale pulse and almost couldn’t stop a grin from escaping. Jongup was getting close. Keeping the hand stroking the same, he popped off and went to Yongguk. It took a little longer, only about a minute, but he got a shuffling of feet and deep groan that told him th male could feel it.

Sucking a little longer, he got Yongguk close enough to get a Buck of hips in warning. Junhong pulled off and looked between them both, hands still working. He went and suckled on Jongup’s tip to ensure the male was still close.

Fingers in his hair encouraged him but they also gave a tug. He followed where they led him and Jongup popped out of his mouth. Breathing hard, lips parted and connected with silvery strands of saliva, Junhong was brought to position right between the two so close together.

His hands worked to pump their lengths, Yongguk’s face twisted in concentration as he’d been the one to pull Junhong over. Teasing, the maknae flicked his tongue over Jongup’s slit an the male moaned.

“Both?” Yongguk asked, just to be sure. Junhong blinked once for yes and that was all the two needed. Jongup and Yongguk swatted Junhong’s hands away and they furiously jerked themselves off. Not put off, the maknae simply stayed out with his mouth still wide open.

When the first shot of cum hit him, it came as somewhat of a surprise. Yongguk moaned heavy and deep in his chest a split second later and then more came. It shot into Junhong’s mouth and over a cheek. Not too long after the first pulse came Jongup. His cum pushed almost right up Junhong’s nose. Eyes closing, the makane widened his mouth a bit more and his hyungs aimed to get as much inside as possible. They watched as the makane swallowed to allow more in.

As the pulsing stopped, he leaned over to Yongguk first, licking the tip to ensure he had everything, and then did the same to Jongup. Cum covered him in all places over his face and neck, dribbling off his nose and chin. His stomach was warm, full, and he was a pleased creature.

Smiling, staying sitting, he pulled his hands in his lap. Idly, he stroked fingertips over his clothed cock. World far too fuzzy from pleasure, he didn’t have the energy to move.

“Was it how you wanted?” Youngjae asked, to which Junhong smiled. He leaned back against the couch with the most ridiculous smile on his face.

“It was… Better. Thank you, hyungs.”

“Any time!” Daehyun chimed in, winking. Yongguk snorted and then the group piled in to watch a movie. The game was forgotten about, apparently, as spending time in the living room together seemed the be a more important activity.


End file.
